Domino
Domino (ドミノ Domino) is a character from Mewtwo Returns and is a Team Rocket agent. Her real name is unknown and although she goes by the aliases Domino, 009, and Black Tulip, almost every other aspect of Domino remains unknown. She is completely loyal to Giovanni's cause and follows his orders without a second thought. Appearance Domino, like fellow Team Rocket agent Cassidy, has blonde hair, but hers is shorter and usually accompanied by a dark red cap with a white front. Her uniform is also similar to Cassidy's, but the front of the white part of her minidress-like outfit has a triangular point at the top, and her boots lack the small heel of Cassidy's. Personality When not undercover, she can be arrogant and condescending. When talking to Jessie and James, talks down to them, seeing them as nincompoops. She is seen to have a fondness for baby Pokémon, but has no sympathy for adult Pokémon. Domino was an excellent actress and while she was undercover, she was spunky and friendly to Ash and his friends. When she revealed her true motives, Cullen was sincerely surprised. Abilities Domino has been seen using a number of gadgets and is a formidable combatant. She also uses an extendable black tulip through which she can send an electrical charge. Domino also has abilities with acrobatics and has advanced level gymnastic skills. For example, during Domino and the others' trek up Mount Quena, a boulder rolls down their path, right towards Domino. Cullen panics, but Domino appears above him, using her skills to easily dodge the boulder. Domino does not use any Pokémon or at least has not been shown to use any. Biography Domino was first seen accompanying Cullen Calix as his companion from the Pokémon Institute. After Jessie, James and Meowth appear, she appears to be embarrassed by their seemingly idiotic plan. She later follows Cullen and Ash and company up Mount Quena. After everyone grabs onto Team Rocket's hot air balloon, she swiftly climbs up the others and introduces herself as Domino of Team Rocket, revealing her true identity as a Team Rocket operative, before taking off for Mewtwo's island by jetpack. She is later entrusted with leading the mission to capture all of the island Pokémon and securing the island itself. After finding Jessie and James in a prison cell, she puts them to work, but when she is fleeing from several Bug Pokémon who attack in retaliation for Giovanni's damage to Mount Quena, she slips on the wet floor, all the while Jessie and James are making fun of her. After Mewtwo erased all of Team Rocket's memories of ever seeing the clone Pokémon or Mewtwo, she was seen standing next to Giovanni, musing about what she and everyone else involved had forgotten. Team Rocket Domino appears to be a high ranking agent in Team Rocket, second only to Giovanni himself. She receives direct orders from Giovanni and is entrusted with command over her own team of lesser agents. She also has command over agents such as Jessie and James. Along with this, Domino has also been seen arguing with her boss in showing him that his plans may not work. This would normally induce punishment but she received none. Trivia *Domino may be named after a female bounty hunter named Domino Harvey. *The alias "Black Tulip" is taken from a book by Alexandre Dumas of the same name. *Domino's alias 009 is a reference to the James Bond series; MI6 code numbers. Her name "Domino" could also be inspired by a James Bond girl, Domino Vitali, who is the main antagonist's mistress in the novel "Thunderball". Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Pokémon movie antagonists